sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat RP
Basic everyday posing is an important part of the game, but offers much more flexibility in its content than posing in a combat scene, (Ground or Space). Everyday posing can be as brief as you wish, or as lengthy; but it is still suggested to make your best effort to make an enjoyable pose that is not ignored or shunned for being too brief or so long people just skim it or avoid reading it all together. Normally, 4 to 8 lines (80 character wrap) is the ideal amount. Combat posing is different than basic role-play emits. Here, having the proper format is very important. Length, content, order-- they all matter to a strong degree. Combat Pose Length: As basic poses, a good combat emit should have roughly 4 to 8 lines of text, having more is welcome but it is suggested you keep the overall pose under 10 lines. Combat Content: Details. Make sure you make it clear within your pose of your characters intent. If you are vague, expect the Agent on hand to be forced to assume. Also, keep all info IC. Don't make OOC smart-remarks in your combat emits. IC play is meant for IC only. Keep the jokes OOC, and over pages or on channel. Combat Order: A good combat pose will be broken down into three parts. *1) Reaction to Previous Events: This will be your character's reactions to the events of the prior round or TP introduction. Whether it is you dodging, hitting a target, getting hit, watching an explosion. It is vital to place here the point of view of your character to the previous events. *2) Observation of the Current: This is important. This is the part of your pose that will inform the others present, the Agent on hand, of what your character is thinking and/or perceiving the current situation. What they witness in the current round, either by new round TP emits or what they see other players doing before them within the current round. *3) Current Action: The final part of your emit will be what you do within the current round. What will you attempt to do. How will you do it. What will you say? These are the events that will be witnessed by others and judged by the Agent. Bad Example: *Bob dodges the Stormtroopers attack. He sees Sam opening fire on them now. Bob returns fire with flame in his eyes. Good Example: *Bob is able to avoid the incoming Imperial fire, but it was a close call. He could feel the heat from each blaster shot burning across his skin as they zipped by. He narrows his eyes, sweeping them over the battlefield. Noticing one of his comrades, Sam, has engaged a cluster of Stormtroopers and appears to be outmatched. Taking this moment to aid his friend, Bob aims for the closet Stormtrooper, hoping to strike and assist his teammate. He fires! As you can see, a little more effort not only provides more information, but it relays emotion and the dangers of battle in much more detail, thus making it more exciting for those present to read and have fun with. Category:Interaction Guides